leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varus/@comment-199.27.76.23-20130210123507/@comment-4916873-20130214111608
@146.52.49.77 "I have absolutely no idea why you have to be so condescending. (..) Again, I'm not contradicting myself anywhere. Just learn to read and understand what I write properly and don't be such a condescending jerk, please." I can't read your mind and I've responded as well as I could. Perhaps I've overreacted here and there (I even gave my eventual excuses for this) but realise that my reply is heavily influenced by your post. I have read and understood your post properly, perhaps you did not write it the way you actually wanted it to as to get a different reply. "'' I wanted to underline, that sustained ap/dps (let's call it that way) is not possible in a competetive environment, where people don't let two guys auto attack them all day (talking about ap Varus+ad carry here). I tried to add sustain by trying to fit in Hextech Gunblade or Guinsoo's Rageblade and came to the conclusion, that it doesn't work." It has been impossible for me (and I guess more ppl) to understand this as the subject of your previous posts. Anyway, you still propose things such as dropping attack speed to be able to strike with burst damage via magic penetration and then throw in a Lich Bane, an item that, for Varus, is not really a burst item at all. ''"That's why I recommended Lich Bane, since it works well with the "spaced out abilities playstyle" AP Varus is known for." Isn't this contradicting? Building Varus bursty and then talking about Lich Bane's strengths due to 'spaced out abilities playstyle'... something that I don't see a bursty Varus doing. @146.52.49.77 Thanks for your reply, but I don't think you've got the point here. If you '''stack attack speed however, you get as/ap Varus. Now that this is out of the way, we can concentrate on why as/ap sucks. (...) As/ap (which is your build) plays like a regular ad carry, but is actually worse'than them, because it doesn't work with life steal." The simple truth is actually that AP Varus and AP/AS / Hybrid Varus '''are the same thing. Well, obviously not theoratically; we can build the champion with alot of ability power and skip both attack speed and attack damage. However, practically it comes down to the same thing. The truth is that items that fall in the hybrid category are typically items that are very efficiënt to build, as in you get a great portion of the statistics 'for free'. In 'AP Varus' builds that have been proposed the last couple of days attack speed is also build, as you indicated, yet though in lesser quantities, such as building a Malady or a Nashor's Tooth. These builds should seriously consider building more of these items; Malady, Nashor's Tooth, Runaan's Hurricane, Guinsoo's Rageblade. Even for an 'AP Varus burst build' Runaan's Hurricane should be extremely appealing, more appealing than for example a Deathfire Grasp would be, as, for being a burst mage, you should be able to position yourself well enough to deal this triple burst damage combined with your ultimate. The point is, you've build quite alot of attack speed this way and thus are technically building Hybrid. I don't think anyone here remembers why I've been putting "AP Varus Hybrid Varus" at the start of my posts. It was to help players new to AP Varus to understand different posts. Some were calling him AP Varus, some Hybrid Varus, but the build came down to the same principle. To avoid confusion, I've been putting this line at the starts of my posts. It has nothing to do directly with our discussion here. "Does it scale better than ad? No, it doesn't, because hybrid sucks after mid game." I'm sorry to say but I've got to attribute this sentence to bad research by you. Obviously, Hybrid Varus makes great use of the insane scalings on his auto-attacks and thus is actually the highest scaling champion in the game once acquired Runaan's Hurricane. "Ap Varus rather plays like a mage, where you drop your combo and then die. It has the burst advantage over ad Varus and it provides more AoE damage, so there is actually a reason to go for it." In the discussions these couple of days this has been said a couple of times to me, but I really don't get it. If you've got hard evidence that this is the case, please show me. If you build just that little more Attack Speed (going Nashor-Runaan or w/e) you'll be able to dish out more auto-attacks in this 'burst' period and thus you will be able to burst harder. With a low attack speed modifier your 'burst' will take some significant amount of time to deploy. Keep in mind that using your ult together with a high amount of attack speed may give you a free two full stacks of detonation, which, combined with all the AP you'll have and Runaan's Hurricane, is a tremendous amount of damage. Keep in mind that these 'hybrid' items just give a ton of stats for their gold cost and for a character, such as Varus, that can use these stats properly, these items are actually insanely powerful.